


Wedded Souls

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, marriage in spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesare has always loved her and though she has changed his affection has not. Now Lucrezia makes a proposal of sorts and Cesare accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedded Souls

**Author's Note:**

> For the writerverse challenge #08: True Love. Title is from a Shelley poem.

She was his opposite in so many ways, delicate and fair of skin and hair where he was tall and dark. She was the day, the sun, the light of his life, and he was the night. She was younger, fragile, in need of his protection.

At least that is how it began.

They grew up together, close in a way he and Juan had never been, in a way Juan and Lucrezia never would be. Juan, always the one to start a fight that would see Cesare punished, grew jealous of the new addition to their family. Mother said she loved them all equally but Juan never believed her and Cesare had his doubts, for she seemed to dote most on her first – and, as it turned out, only – daughter. Cesare understood though, for he doted on her too.

Then they were cruelly torn apart by her marriage to Sforza. Things were never the same after that. She was never the same. She was not just the sun but the moon, cold and merciless, plotting to kill Juan until Cesare undertook the deed. She was not as delicate as he had once thought. She had been forged into an elegant but deadly weapon.

Cesare loved her no less for this, though he still tried to protect her whenever he could. Besides, there was an unexpected gift from her suffering; having resigned herself to life without him and finding it not only lacking but crueller and colder than she'd ever imagined, Lucrezia grew bold. Now she pursued him, drawing him to her until they consummated the forbidden love they had both long harboured.

She was his equal in so many ways. Strong and ambitious, clever and passionate. She stroked his chest while they lay, replete, their desire temporarily satiated.

"Say it," she urged.

"Say what, my love?"

She laughed, warmed by the affectionate term. "Say you love me."

"Do I not say I am your love?" he teased.

She leaned over and claimed his mouth once more. When she withdrew, she said, "I want you to say it."

"I love you, Lucrezia."

"More than God?"

Once he told her that her loved God more than her. That seemed like a lifetime ago. He could not truthfully say it now. "More than anything in this world or any other."

She kissed him again. "Do you honour me, Cesare?"

"Yes."

"Will you always cherish me?"

"Yes," he said, realising what she was intending. "I will love you always, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, for as long as I shall live."

Lucrezia blinked away tears of happiness. "And I you. For richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, to you, Cesare, I pledge my troth." She tugged a ring from his finger, slipping it onto her own thinner digit. "You must buy me something more suitable," she said, spinning the loose band around.

"I shall." He kissed her again. "You did not promise to obey me, my love."

Lucrezia slid one hand down his naked body, pausing only when his breath caught in his throat. "I do not make promises I know I will not keep," she said with a wicked smile.

They consummated their union. It was the closest they would ever get to a wedding, to a marriage, but what could any other clergyman say or do that would make their feelings any deeper? They were soulmates and now they were wedded in spirit, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
